


Constantes

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post 13x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había constantes en su nueva vida que siempre los acompañarían. Continuación de mi otro fic <em>Cerrando el círculo</em> pero se puede leer por separado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantes

Al volver del baño, Ziva le esperaba con los ojos entornados de sueño y contento. Ella también se encontraba cansada, Tali los había tenido corriendo de acá para allá toda la tarde como si no notara el _jet lag_. Casi había sido necesario un equipo de SWAT para arrancarla de los columpios y solo una palabra mágica de mamá había logrado convencer a la pequeña: _chips_. Así fue como Tony descubrió que los israelíes y los británicos llamaban a las patatas fritas de la misma forma y que eran el alimento favorito de su hija. Hasta la camarera del restaurante donde habían cenado se había sorprendido de que un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera engullir tantas y con semejante voracidad. Podría ser peor, había bromeado Ziva, podría haber sido caviar beluga. Entonces sí tendrían un problema.

Se tendió junto a ella y se buscaron mutuamente de inmediato. Fogoso y tierno, el reencuentro carnal había superado sus expectativas. Nada de circo ni de gritos, la niña estaba a un tabique de distancia y, sin embargo, había deslumbrado por su sencillez. Ya tendrían tiempo para innovar, la presencia de Tali en la habitación de al lado ya se había convertido en una constante, como la de Ziva en su lecho. O la de él en el de ella, el matiz era irrelevante. Lo importante eran sus brazos, el ronroneo de satisfacción y el “Tony” suave con el que él ya no necesitó nada más.

Jugueteó con sus rizos morenos y dio un vistazo a su alrededor por pura cabezonería. Se resistía a dormir por temor a despertar en la cama estrecha de DC que durante tanto tiempo había sido suya. La lamparita era horrible, tan anticuada como la mesilla en la que reposaba y desde la que la caja extragrande de preservativos primorosamente rotulada en hebreo le recordaba lo que acababan de hacer. Tony se fijó en ella, en sus colores chillones y horteras de querer gritarle al mundo que el portador iba a divertirse mucho. Él no la había adquirido. Ziva la había sacado del cajón con naturalidad llegado el momento. Solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

Ziva alzó las cejas, como preguntándole si en serio le sorprendía. Sacudió la cabeza, le posó la mano en la mejilla y le dio un besito antes de traducir su respuesta a palabras:

—Igual que sé que el sol se ha ido por el oeste y mañana volverá a aparecer por el este.  
—Y que nuestra hija es adicta a las patatas fritas.  
—También.

Ziva enterró la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su clavícula, respiró hondo y buscó un sitio cómodo de su pecho sobre el que descansar. Tony no veía el momento de que aquel gesto también se transformara en otra de sus constantes.


End file.
